


Graceway

by minxwinxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Gen, Murder Mystery, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwinxy/pseuds/minxwinxy
Summary: Detective David Anderson and his partner Joseph Sharp are place on a case that seems impossible to solvewith every lead crossed outWill David ever be able to solve the case and over come his past or will he and his partner become just another victim of the killer?[Story name and chapter one edited 4/2/18]





	Graceway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Uploaded 9/30/16 | Edited 4/2/18]

_"That bloody jackass!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, everyone turned and looked at me_

_I ignored their looks and glares, at the moment I didn't really gave a fuck what they were thinking of me right now, right now all I gave a shit about was finding my partner, I knew if I didn't find him soon I would find him at a crime scene, him as the victim_

_I don't know who this psychopath was but what I did know was what he was capable of and if I didn't stop his murdering killing spree now_

_a lot more people are going to die and it will be on my hands. . ._

______________

One week ago

____________

 

My partner Joseph and I were assign to a new case involving the murder of 45 year old Rebecca Valentine and 37 year old Jane Smith

They were found Beheaded at a local Lake. Me and Joseph seen a lot of different cases involving murders and homicides but this case was different and whoever did this must of had some reason for doing this.

"Detective Anderson, I have some important information for you"

I turn around to see who it was and sure enough it was Officer Darrell Jones, one of the new rookies

"What is it that you need to talk me about, Darrell?" I asked him

"Well it seem we found 2 more body that were Beheaded just like the bodys we found last night except-" Darrel paused for a second before continuing "-the bodys were found in different places

The first body was found in a dumpster and the second body was found in a local park and one of the victim head was found on a front porch of a house"

"Hm It seems that the killer doesn't want us to find him so easily" My partner said

"Or maybe...he trying to give us clues" I said

"and why would he do that?" Joseph questioned

"I don't but what I do know is there's a killer on the loose and if we don't find him, we're going to find more then headless bodys"

"Darrell?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Have the bodies been autopsied yet?"

 "Yes sir they have been autopsied"

"Good, Joseph. You and Darrell go to the lab and get the autopsy report while I go to the crime scene"

"Yes sir, come on Darrell"

___________

"Hello Detective Anderson" Detective Julia Haskin has the first one to greet me to the scene

"So Detective Julia, what am I about to walk into?"

"See for yourself" 

I walked into the home, looking around till I froze and saw it

The writing on the wall, written in blood

 

**_'It's time for the game to truly begin, David'_**

 

 

"Hey you alright, Anderson?" Julia asked, putting her hand on my shoulder

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" I shuttered

"You think that message on the wall was meant for you or someone else with that name?" Julia asked

"It's probably meant for someone else" I answered, the room was silent for a moment before I spoke again

"so where's the body?" I asked

"Over there" Julia pointed towards the end of the hallway to a room which I assumed was the bedroom

I began walking towards the room

Once I had entered I saw Forensic Photographer Patsy Miller had already finished her part of the job, she quickly put away her camera and left the room

I've only seen Miller at a few crime scenes I've been given, from what I've seen she's an quick and fast worker, not very social

I heard footsteps walk into the room, I turn to see Detective Randy Morrison

He was my pal and mentor back when I was just a junior police officer, he taught me a lot of things that I use now

"So who do we got here, David?" Randy asked

"Well from his I.D and drivers license, he was 23 year old Tom Peter"

"23? Damn why do they always kill the young ones?"

I take a moment before I reply with a sarcastic answer

"I ask myself the same question everyday, Morrison"

**\--to be continued--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little draft that I had on my wattpad account who knows a long ago, I just decided to write the rest of it and post it on here \'-'/


End file.
